The Morning After
by myOTHERaccount
Summary: Sequel to "The Warehouse." what's better than bacon, toast and sausage wiating for you in the morning? How about a sex god to lighten up your day?


The Morning After

Sladin

A/N: So, I decided that, heck, I'd just go ahead and create a sequel to _The Warehouse_ since the awesome author: hanakisa gave me a fabulous review!

…Did I just use the word fabulous? Well, if I said I was straight, I'd only be half right! (One of my favorite lines from the song _Emo Kid_ by the Hollywood Undead.) Wait. Isn't that like zombie movie stars/singers? Weird.

(Sorry for the randomness up there. I'm chewing gum that has a LOT of sugar in it!)

How many teenagers do you know wake up, first thing in the morning, and have their first thought be, 'I wonder if he left me or not'? Seriously, how many do you know?

Well, I guess you can add one to your list.

When I woke up, I noticed something: I was NOT in a warehouse anymore. For one, there were windows. Windows meant light. And there wasn't any light in the warehouse last night except for the odd spotlight that Slade always had on. Another thing was that the bed I was laying on had a black silk comforter, I was pretty sure the one last night was cotton.

What? I'm a kid detective; you learn to notice small things.

The other thing I noticed was the space next to me was warm, but empty. Meaning: no Slade.

So I wasn't exactly the calmest person in the world right now.

I shot up in the bed and looked around wildly. The room was actually pretty nicely furnished place. The walls were a chocolate brown that went well with the oak nightstand, chest of drawers, and wardrobe placed in the room.

What caught my attention the most, though, was the door located to left of the bed. It was across from the window that the light was streaming through. I pushed the cover aside and stood up. Only then did I remember I was butt naked. It kind of made me wonder how I was transported to this place, wherever _here_ was.

I grabbed a soft, Terri-cloth throw that was conveniently placed at the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around myself. I shuffled my feet to the door and cursed my short height as I bunched up the end of it and made a move to the door again. I turned the knob and walked out into the hallway. The floors were stained and felt pretty good on my bare feet. Most of all, it was warm and not at all cold as I expected it to be. As I was grumbling about the lack of clothes, an amazing thing reached my senses: the smell and sound of breakfast. And from the aroma teasing my nose, it was the traditional Grandma breakfast. This meant bacon. God, I loved bacon. Living with a strict vegan was not the best way to live if you loved this certain food type.

So, in a Jerry-the-mouse-following-the-cheese kind of way, I found the kitchen. Although, in the course of a few seconds, I had rightfully renamed it heaven, it was a good choice. I was pretty sure that I came in with a big smile and a look of pure joy etched on my face. Like how happy an anime character chibi would look in a manga.

So imagine how shocked I was to learn that Slade was the one making this amazing gift from the gods. Then again, Slade was pretty god-like himself. He was next to the stovetop, frying bacon without his mask, wearing jeans and a long sleeve, black cotton shirt, while milk gravy sat in a frying pan of its own farther away. Toast was stacked on a plate in the middle of a cozy looking table with sausage on another plate next to it.

Waking up somewhere foreign, yet cozy, paired with the awe-inspiring food was enough for me to just sit there in a daze. Lets not forget that Slade, the (as corny as it sounds) man of my dreams/arch nemesis was the one who did it for me.

"Robin, you can sit there ogling, or you can get us some glasses and something to drink," the sound of something other than the pop and crackle of the pig strips shook me out of my daze. I straightened my back and tried to look as dignified as someone in my non-clothing state could. I looked around and spotted a large, monochrome refrigerator and walked over to it while moving around the throw to a more suitable position where it stayed on my body but didn't limit my movement.

I opened it up and took the orange juice and tea out of the cold storage space. The inside of the refrigerator was just as organized as everything Slade did was. I was going to shut the door when something caught my eye and made me keep it open.

"NO way! This is leftover ramen. Meaning, you probably have some that's not been made yet. Sweet!" right there, I had a fan boyish squeal, realizing this. I would've done my own little victory dance if I hadn't been holding two very heavy containers or heard the chuckle coming from the general direction of Slade.

So instead, inner Robin did that for me.

I have my quirks too, people!

Slade moved the frying pan off of the stove and brought it over to the table where he then dumped it onto the sausage. Huh, my mom used to do that too.

I brought over the beverages and sat down in a chair, Slade occupying the other. It seemed then that Slade simultaneously remembered I didn't have any real clothes on. His gaze went from my neck to my hips, which my throw then started to cover, and back up again. He smirked and gave me one of those winks. I don't really know how to explain the wink; he just accomplished this with a look in his eye I didn't really like too much.

"So, Robin, I take it you like Japanese cuisine, yes?" he reached over and grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it while waiting for my reply.

"Well, yeah. That's why I was secretly really happy the time we went to Japan. I had onigiri and dango! It was really…" I trailed off, beginning to think clearly again. (I was not concentrating because of the bacon, honest!) Slade was my arch nemesis, someone who could fight me in a second. Yet, here I was, eating breakfast with him, and dozing in what I guessed was his own bed. What did that make us? He had put me through a laboring, illegal apprenticeship, yet we were suddenly chums? Well, technically, I'd say we were lovers, but still!

I looked off to the side, and bit my lip. Why had I been so open anyway? I was acting just like a love struck schoolgirl. And probably playing right into his trap, since there obviously was one, there always was.

"Robin, I might not be an excellent cook, but can you at least try something?" Slade spoke from across the table and looked me right in the eyes. Hesitating only a second more, I slowly stretched my hand out to the plate of bacon and sausage. Just when I was a centimeter away from the delectable pieces of meat, a hand was placed on top of mine and I got my hand squeezed. Unsurely, I looked up and again we had the whole soul gaze moment as our eyes met again. He, unbelievably, had a look of pure concern in his eye and I was once more thrown into the mental world of unsure.

Was I just a toy, or did he really care for me?

"Robin, what's wrong?" his voice was almost as unsure as I felt. It was like he was testing bad waters and didn't want to die from being careless. Or, I hoped so anyway.

"What am I to you? I mean, what are we now?" When I said this, Slade got a shocked look, something you hardly ever saw with the villain-type. Then, another thing that wasn't common with criminals (unless it was from insanity) was the smile that spread over his face like wild fire. The bastard, he was probably amused by insecurities.

"Is that all you worried about?" See, what did I say; he was getting a kick out of this. At least, that's what I thought it meant before he quickly scooted his chair back, pulled me from my seat, and enveloped me in his big, secure arms. You could practically feel his bulging muscles through the cotton shirt he was wearing.

He tightened them and buried his face in my hair. He took a big breath and slowly breathed out. His breath tickled my scalp and I waited for the snap of a broken bone or two, since I had obviously annoyed him enough for that to happen.

So you could imagine how totally confused I was when he chuckled and said, "Robin, it can be whatever you want it to be. We can pretend that night never happened, or we can take it as far as you want to go. It's all about you, Robin. It is always about you." That familiar phrase, that's what got me, ultimately.

I just unstuck my hands from his sides and wrapped them around him, trying to return the hug. That would have to be the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

The throw, you know, the one that was shielding Slade's eyes from the "good parts"? Yeah, it just had a meeting with the council of bad luck and decided to become undone and dropped to the floor, exposing everything.

Since Slade notices and knows everything, he looked out of my jungle of hair just as it fully hit the floor. He gave one of those dark chuckles that they apparently teach you at evildoer academy on the way to your degree.

My ass was about to get a LOT sorer that it already was. I had a feeling. Don't judge the almighty Robin, I happen to know things.

His hands were no longer comfortably around my waist, but hanging down low near the bottom of my back/the top of my butt. They started moving in slow circles that massaged away all doubts that were currently digging into my conscious. His mouth left its roost on my head and lowered to the juncture where, yesterday, I went bananas. He sucked and licked in that familiar pattern and his hands just kept going down, as I was partially preoccupied.

I kind of forgot about those devious weapons as he continued down to my chest. But because of the height difference, he couldn't really reach any further down. So I just helped us both by hopping up, and attaching my legs to each other behind his back. His palms supported me and he did a retake of last night and carried me to the living room, conveniently placed across the hall, where he lowered me unto the couch.

It was leather, so I was pretty sure any…err, fluids… would be easily gotten out of.

He practically threw his clothes off and placed himself between my legs. I'm not sure whether or not he was always prepared, or expected this would happen, but he reached his hand out to the coffee table, fiddled around for a second, and came back with a bottle of lube.

He did all of this without even removing his mouth.

The man was a genius and a sex god at the same time. Who would've known?

He applied it to his fingers, then his manhood. When his digits were slick and lubricated, he put one in slowly. I was still recovering from the whole warehouse episode and thus still a little sore. So the finger hurt a little bit more than it had last night.

But with that amazing-ness that is Slade, he managed to find THAT spot on his first go. Everything that didn't involve Slade at that moment was thrown out the window, if it wasn't already. All my senses were over-run by everything that he did. A light blush crept on my face as I began to heat up. Most of my blood, though, went to the basement. This might be one of the worst punishments God could ever bestow mankind: two heads, but only enough blood to control one at a time.

When the second finger was inserted, I didn't really feel any pain at all. Slade's momentarily forgotten mouth was over a nipple, something that was overly sensitive on my already sensitive-enough body. It got more than enough moans from the simple, second-long lick that one got, while the other was pinched and tugged, earning a gasp of surprise. So it was no surprise that when Slade entered the third one, I didn't really notice. I was getting stretched and prodded, and I began experimentally thrusting back.

I guess this was something Slade liked, because he pushed just as far as they could go. Slade removed his fingers and I gave a whimper, missing that bliss.

Slade smirked and that's when he lined up and put it all the way inside in one go. The pain was there then though. It hurt, but was so good too. The feeling of having something fill you was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to me. I pulled myself up to where Slade had sat back and whispered in his ear:

"Come on, master, take it as rough as you want it," I'm not sure why they flew out of my mouth, but I was pretty sure that was the right thing to do as he kind of smirked before going at it harder, faster, and deeper than he had before. It was so good that I couldn't keep myself up and had to let gravity take control to where I flopped to the couch and took the pounding, throwing my head left to right as I gasped, moaned, and clutched whatever I could. This included the couch, my own skin, and Slade.

"Well, apprentice, can you take the beating?" he put his hands on my thighs and lifted them up to place them on his shoulders. God bless the fact I was flexible, otherwise, that wouldn't of worked. But the angle that was now reached was incredible and went even deeper. I'm not sure how we both just jumped into the roles that were so kinky, yet true, but it was worth it if I got this in return.

"Oh master! Yes, please! Again!" the same bundle of nerves was repetitively hit and I was already feeling that warm feeling in my stomach that meant I was close. So with some of my last strength, I gripped Slade's shoulders like a life line and came over the both of us, hard. I'm guessing that the result of my orgasm, the clenching, set him off, and he came not long after me. The sticky substance ran down between my cheeks and settled on the black leather. We both were spent and he just laid down on what little space was left on the couch where we both panted for a few minutes.

"Well, that was different," Slade breathed into my ear and chuckled as an afterthought. I nodded and pulled my arms around Slade trying to get him closer. He pulled out and maneuvered me to where I was laying on top of him.

It was then that we heard the familiar jingle that those two girls, Ami and Yumi, had created: the Teen Titan's theme song. It was coming from my communicator, but I couldn't really see it. Slade, who had a pretty annoyed face, reached over to the coffee table and sorted through the drawer and pulled the yellow electronic out. I rose up and tried to straighten my hair, or at least fix it to look less like I just wrestled a crocodile in a humid place. Slade sat up as well and moved me at the same time. I gave him the motion to be quiet with a finger to my lips. Then I sighed and put a smile on my face before realizing I didn't have my mask on and covered my eyes with my hand while leaving enough space to see the screen.

"Hello? This is Titans to Robin, come in Robin. Where are you, man?" Cyborg's voice came over the speaker and I flipped it open, getting a visual of his half human, half robot face.

"Hey, Cy. This is Robin, what's up?" I gave a small smile and tried to get comfortable while sitting on Slade and noticing the small smirk playing on his lips. But then, he took one of his masks from under the sofa and placed it on, hiding that amazing face of his.

"Man, where have you been? You just disappeared yesterday. Starfire was freaking out and Raven…for some reason, Raven gave us this "mightier than thou" look and went to her room."

"Well, tell the team that-"

"Tell your team that Robin is not harmed – well, not too badly anyway – and that he will be at the Tower whenever he feels like it," Slade had just stolen the communicator from me and told Cyborg off. He got a little bit of a kick from his expression and then just handed it back to me.

I probably resembled a gapping fish and accidentally dropped my hand from where it was covering my face. The rest of the titans were in the back ground and gasped as they saw this; none of them had seen my eyes before.

"Dude!" Was the intelligent response I got from Beast Boy.

Raven just walked up to Cyborg, took the communicator, and plugged it into the giant screen in the Titan living room. So itty-bitty titans become a lot clearer. That just meant I had too.

"Friend Robin, where are you uniform clothes of flashy colors?" Starfire flew up close and gave me a truly confused face. So, I dealt with this the best way possible: gang up on Slade.

"Really? You just had to add your two cents, didn't you? Now this is going to take hours to sort out and probably a few arguments. Great," I had turned my head to talk to Slade, and had turned back to talk to the team when Raven spoke up.

"Robin, what you do in your personal life is not our concern. You rarely even take an off day, much less a vacation. So just go do whatever you want. We don't have any complaints, do we guys?" Raven turned away from the screen and so I didn't get to see her face. But judging from the reaction from the rest of the Titans, it held a scary expression.

"Yeah man, go shag Slade. He probably knows all of our codes and can walk in here any time he wants, so bring him home too. Oh, and get a pizza on your way," Cyborg smirked and shook his head then turned and walked away from the screen, waving his hand as he went. Starfire got this look to where I was sure she was going to cry, but then she just sighed and gave me one of the big smiles she was known for.

"If Robin excepts Slade, then so do we!" she nodded, as if to reassure herself, then flew away, following Cyborg.

Beast Boy's acknowledgement was a just a whispered "Dude!" before he went off to join the others, wherever they were going. Raven turned back around and smiled a rare smile then turned off the screen.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting," I flipped the communicator shut and looked over to Slade. He closed his eye and chuckled. He still had his mask on, so I couldn't really see the rest of his face. He pulled me against his chest and let me lay there. A silence enveloped the room, but it was a comfortable one. But then, Slade spoke up.

"Robin, I have two things to ask you. One, with what your friends said, do you want to take it that far? With me being the boyfriend you bring home? Because if not, I understand."

"You idiot," I turned half way around in his arms to look at him, "what do you think?" Not giving him time to respond, I quickly removed his mask and pressed my lips to his. The though of what he could have done from this action didn't even cross my mind. But luckily, the odds were in my favor and he kissed back. We flip-flopped positions to where I was touching the leather on the couch, and arousal quickly grew in the air.

"So, up for round two?"

Gods above, I loved this man!

A/N: …wow. Did I just write that? (Looks at keyboard then up at screen) By Jove, I think I did!  
Please review. I only got one but I still made this eight-page-long sequel. So please! Make me happy! I'm thinking about writing another story that is really non-con.

Before writing this, I read some of moonliteyaoi's and Wynja's fan fictions and got inspired. So read them!

Also, this is before Terra, but after the whole Apprentice thing. I know Slade is extremely OOC and they seem to just throw out the window that Slade almost killed all of the Titans, but hey, it's fan fiction. It's like, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

REVIEW!!! =^_^=

(Naruto's face up there!)


End file.
